Perseus Jackson, The Hero
by NomNomOn
Summary: Percy Jackson is a hero. He saved the Olympus, the heavenly Gods. Everyone adores him, worships him. He had it all… The power, the people, the girl and the fame. But what happens when all of it gets in his head and changes him. The sea-green in his eyes starts to fade away, becoming darker and darker.


Title: Perseus Jackson, The Hero

Summary: Percy Jackson is a hero. He saved the Olympus, the heavenly Gods. Everyone adores him, worships him. He had it all… The power, the people, the girl and the fame.  
But what happens when all of it gets in his head and changes him. The sea-green in his eyes starts to fade away, becoming darker and darker.  
WARNING: Intense/Powerful reading

**Hello everyone! So this is my story of Percy Jackson, The hero. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. And lemme know what you think x3**

…

"_**Nearly all men can stand adversity, but if you want to test a man's character, give him power. – Abraham Lincoln"**_

_Hi, if you should know something about me is that I am…. Well you will find out. Why? Because, I lost it… A wise man once said - The power doesn't corrupt you. It is us that corrupt power. – And I guess he was right.  
But before I tell you who I am, I need to tell you who I once was… And how fell so high._

_My name is Percy Jackson and this is my story._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"PERCY JACKSON, OUR HERO." – Voices speaking loud. Shouting over and over again.

I blinked slowly, still trying to understand what I have just done and to understand how big and extraordinary thing I had just accomplished. I now wish I hadn't understood what I had done. I wish I hadn't understood that I had saved the most sacred place on worth and heaven. But I did… And that was my starting point.

I had just returned from the battle and my knees felt weak, I felt weak. Even the soft wind hitting my skin hurt me.

"Hero! Hero! Hero!"- Me? A hero? My body felt numb, almost falling to the floor. But something made me stand still. An immense crowd as running to met me. Their smiles I will never forget. The girls trying to touch me, rub me, kiss me. The boys greeting me with rough packs on my back.

"I love you Percy Jackson! You saved us! You saved Olympus! You saved us! You saved the Gods. I love you Percy Jackson! Gods… You saved us." – The voices, the sound mixed all up, turning it into a cloud of confusion around me.

"You are a hero, Perseus Jackson. You are our God." – That phrase took my breath away. I looked around the madness happening. That madness, that craziness, those laughs and cries, the cheers… They were all for me. For me. And that was enough for me to break. Break into delusion.

I could feel it… I was the center. I could see all now. They were alive because of me, nobody else but me. The gratitude in their faces should have been enough for me, but it wasn't. Of course I didn't know that at the time. But I know now.

Annabeth was smiling too, just a few steps away from the crowd surrounding me, her eyes glued to mine. She was my only treasure and the only thing I would have lived for. I loved her… and more importantly she loved me.

I wished now that she had dragged me off the crowd and saved me from what I was about to become. If she had done that I would have kissed her forever. But she didn't, and I don't blame her.

I was hypnotized… Those loud voices from before were now a lovely harmony playing in my head. I was enjoying every second. They say the best feeling in the world is knowing you are alive, and they are right. At that moment I was alive and I knew it.

…

"Are you ready?" – A voice I knew so well called me, Annabeth. I smiled almost instantly.

"Do I really have to go?" – I asked. She rolled her grey eyes.

"It's a party for _you_. I think if you don't go, there's no point." – I sighed and she laid her hand on my cheek, rubbing it with her thumb.

"I would rather stay here with you. Just you. That would be a nice party for me." – I was looking at her and she was so beautiful.

"My hero. You're not just my hero anymore. You're everyone's hero now" – She mumbled.

"No… I'll be always your hero. Just yours. And you will always be mine." – I whispered in her ear.

…

I stepped into the big tent carefully, trying to not be recognized. Soon I will discover that's not possible.

"Look its Percy Jackson!" – A boy yelled making the whole camp turned to watch me.

I just stared at them, not knowing what to say or even how to move correctly. For my relief, they started to clap and clap and clap even harder, whistling. But then they did something I could never forget…

"Percy!Percy!Percy!Percy!Percy!Percy!Percy!" – They said. I was in complete ecstasy. I was watching them like in slow motion, noticing every detail, word… My vision went blurry for a few seconds, making me almost lose my balance.

Before I knew Grover took my hand and raised it. - "Percy Jackson is officially a hero!" – They all went mad, making more noise and I didn't even believe that was possible. I smiled amused.

Yes… I guess I was… I was a hero. I was a hero! I was a hero! I'm infinite…

…

**I know, I know it sounds a little bit confusing but it will all puzzle together. That's the beauty of the mystery and suspense! X3**


End file.
